


Cat, Mouse, Snake.

by MiraculousFilth (Beautyinflight)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Bisexual Luka Couffaine, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, My First Smut, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyinflight/pseuds/MiraculousFilth
Summary: Marinette and her boyfriend Luka like finding playmates at parties but when they meet Adrien they realise he’s the one they’ve been looking for.Now the real games can begin.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. Appetite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette’s at a costume party with her boyfriend Luka when a stranger catches her eye. She looks to Luka for approval but he’s already seen him. He gives her a smile and a slight nod in agreement, they found him.

Marinette took her place at the bar beside a tall, blonde man. Dressed in all black with a leather jacket and cat mask that covers the top half of his face, it’s a rather generic costume but he certainly gets away with it. Even from a glance across the room she could see it, in the way he held himself and the way the fabric of his clothes pulled taught in all the right places as he moved. Now up close she could see the definition in his face and _feel_ the musk of his scent in each breath. He turned his head to face her and the pleasant surprise of glowing green eyes met her gaze as she threw him a smile. He was perfect.

”Did I just catch you staring at me? Because I can give you a picture if you like, it lasts longer.”   
The sass licked off his tongue in a silky smooth voice that sent a fierce desire coursing through her.

” _Purr_ -haps. But the picture won’t be necessary cat boy.” She quipped. He seemed amused by the pun and a small laugh escaped his lips. He smirked to himself as he turned to face her fully this time making sure to look her up and down.

”Oh yeah? And what are you supposed to be?”  
Marinette could feel the air thicken around her as his gaze traced over her. Her hair was up in two buns and she wore a loose grey shirt that fell off her shoulder and pink short shorts. She intentionally ran a finger along the seam of her shirt on the way to lift it back onto her shoulder, drawing his eye to her exposed collarbone. 

“A Mouse.”

  
He gulped. His eyes prying away from where she’d guided back to meet her eyes. She glowed with pride as he fidgeted with his bottom lip in his mouth and a slither of tongue flicks out to lick it.

  
“Hungry?” She teased. It seemed to catch him a little off guard as if he hadn’t intended to lick his lips, at least not obviously enough for her to notice. He shook his head, at a sudden loss for words and Marinette took the opportunity to send the signal to Luka. She leant forward one hand brushing his knee, getting her face next to his to whisper in his ear. ”I didn’t mean for food, kitten.” She dropped her gaze as she pulled back slowly to casually check her boyfriend saw. He gave her a wink from a few feet away.

  
The stranger’s breathing had changed as she got close and now as she met his eyes he let out a little sigh. She was good and she knew it. The shy pink tinge to his cheeks as he downed the last of his drink, the not so subtle shifts as he moves his legs or rather readjusts his position, the slight glimmer of fear in his eyes as she flicks her eyes down to show she could tell.   
“So-“ He clears his throat. “You, uh here with anyone?” The hopeful gleam in his eye made her smile. The poor boy’s face was written like a book.

”My boyfriend.” She gleamed.

”Oh.” Unable to hide his disappointment.

”He actually sent me over to talk to you.” Her heart began to sound in her chest. Thrill prematurely setting in.

”Oh?” She raised an eyebrow and it took a moment but he got it. “Oh.” He looked almost embarrassed, it was sweet.

”Its just me, for now, if you like.” She watched as the gears turned in his mind and he thought this over. It gnawed at her insides wishing she could see what he was imagining. She practically could, that readable face of his gave her a good idea of what he was thinking about at least, time to bring Luka in. 

All it took was a glance and he was beside her in an instant.

“Hey, I’m Luka, how’s it going.” Luka stood beside Marinette and draped an arm around her casually. She watched eagerly as the stranger was startled and his eyes shot straight to hers. Heat burned in the pit of her stomach. Caught red handed. She kept his gaze and raised an eyebrow in question, _what you gonna to do about it?_ That’s when it changed and the twitch of his lips confirmed it. He felt it too. A slight squeeze in Luka’s grip let her know he saw it too.   
  
“You’re the boyfriend I presume.” Marinette could just squeal in delight the sass was back and better than before. Drawing circles on her thighs with her fingertips to keep her fidgeting hands busy drew the attention of both the boys.

The anticipation always got to her first. Luka gave her a knowing smirk as he replied. “That’s me. The boyfriend.”

“You’re one lucky guy, Luka.”

”So I take it you’re interested in Mari then?”

” _Purr_ -haps.” Marinette felt every roll of the r. He drew it out and kept eyes locked with hers the entire time.

So he liked the pun.

“And what do we call you?” Luka enquired.

“How about.. Chat Noir.”

Marinette could feel the buzz emanating from her boyfriend as he said it. Luka’s muscles tensed and he gave her a look.

”Chat Noir?” She asked on his behalf.

”Yeah. Its french. Its accurate.” Chat gestured to his mask and outfit. “And just that little bit sexy.”

Luka choked on his drink. He coughed and coughed and spilled his drink down his shirt.

”Maybe a little too sexy.” Marinette laughed.


	2. Permission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka leaves them to change his shirt...

“Who knew being too sexy was so deadly.” Chat laughed.   
“I do of course.” Marinette looked at the drink in her hand for a moment between flirtatious giggles. When she looked back up he was still staring at her. She smiled.

“Shit, my shirts soaked. I’m gonna go home and change. You know the rules.” Luka interrupted with a wink.

”Stay sexy, but not too sexy when you’re not here to see it.” She cited mockingly, not taking her eyes off Chat.

”No the other one.” Luka stood infront of her, firmly between her and the cat. He held her face and whispered, “You can kiss him but nothing more until you invite him back.” Which brought a smile to her face. It was rare to leave her to collect on her own, it felt more outrageous somehow without him over seeing her behaviour, keeping her from misbehaving. It made the bubble of heat building in her stomach drop suddenly below.

Luka leaned over her as he kissed her goodbye, sure to position himself so Chat could see. It didn’t matter if he enjoyed watching him kiss his girlfriend, Luka was only making a show of territory. He drew it out and shot the stranger a half lidded look as he pulled away. She was _his_ first. The Chat swallowed a little uncomfortably and gave Luka a slight nod. Message received. And Luka didn’t break eye contact as he gave her a final kiss on the cheek, “Behave.” He addressed to Marinette, then left.

To outside ears it might’ve sounded disciplinary but Marinette revelled in it. Her boyfriend was so generous. He built her up, made her hungry and got her blood pumping and left her alone with their prey. Trusting her to drag him back to the den to enjoy together. She bit her lip, she could always just keep this delicious boy to herself but she wasn’t that selfish.

She watched Luka disappear out of sight and then grabbed the stool from between her legs and shuffled closer to her mystery man.

”So,” She stared into his eyes, from here she could even see the blonde eyelashes that framed them.

”So.” He echoed, leaning forward a little, one arm leant against the bar.

”What’s with the mask and the fake name? You hiding something _Chat Noir_?” She reached up to touch the mask on his face but his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. Her heart beat thundered in her chest, his eyes locked on hers. 

”Yes.” He said, lower than before. Marinette felt herself throb in response. His grip was gentle but firm. It was her turn to gulp and fidget in her seat. He smirked.  
  


”And you? You never gave me your name.”

”Marinette.” His eyes lingered on her lips after watching her say her name.

“Beautiful.” He finally let go of her wrist, it felt naked without his warm hand wrapped around it. Her hand fell to his knee and she left it there choosing to draw her usual delicate little circles as a tease. He felt it, she saw it in his eyes. The spark she was hoping for. His leg twitched.

She bit her lip and made a show of it too. He watched, attention still drawing back up to her eyes. She leant forward and reached for his face again, slower this time and sure to avoid the mask. She brought him closer and hovered infront of his lips. She could feel his warm breath run down her neck. It was a battle of will and he gave in closing the gap between them and kissing her.

She’d felt every second up to now, waiting for this moment. His hand reach up and held her jaw with a feathery touch. It was so sweet, and much too chaste. Time to change that.   
Marinette grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward causing him to stumble off his seat. He was off balance and as one hand reached to grab the bar counter the other grabbed her thigh. His hand slid under the hem of her short shorts briefly in his momentum. There was a moment where they both caught their breath, staring into each other’s eyes they felt their own desire reflected in the other’s. His fingers brushed down her thigh as he moved to take her waist, pulling her in for a much deeper kiss.


	3. Our little secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make their way back to Marinette and Luka’s place..

She still held onto his shirt as he pulled back from their kiss, his lips slightly swollen as they took in deep breaths. He held her on the edge of her seat, one arm wrapped around her waist. “My place?” She asked.  
”I’ll get an uber.”

She pulled him in again before releasing his shirt and letting him get to his phone - leaving them both hungry for more. While she waited she straightened out her clothes and finished her drink. Giving her Address to him when asked.

“10 minutes. You want to wait outside?”

Marinette agreed and they collected her coat from where she’d left it on someone’s bed. It had been designated coat room and there was a great pile but the bright pink stood out amongst the rest so they found it with ease. It was quite a popular party it seemed, some socialite’s birthday or something. Marinette and Luka were serial party crashers at this point. It made the search that much more exciting.

Chat took her hand and led her outside. It took her by surprise. Not many people were courteous especially just for a one time thing. Maybe he knew, as Marinette and Luka did, this could be the first of many nights they plan to spend together. It was rare to find someone who fit all their interests so well.

Marinette shivered and Chat laughed and told her he knew how to warm her up. Outside of the party she was out of her element but Chat seemed to blossom in the much less crowded environment. He led her by the hand around the corner of the building where the light didn’t quite reach. He threw out his arm and pushed her back gently against the wall. Towering over her, he leant down, bringing his lips to her ear. “Better?”

Her heart pounded in her chest. She nodded. She felt a lot warmer now and a different kind of shiver ran down her spine. She could feel his breath against the side of his face. He didn’t pull away. Marinette leant towards him slightly and they had a brief moment of chase as they leant in and pulled away only for Marinette to impatiently tug on his shirt once again. 

He leant over her, now pinned against the wall pulling her closer by the waist. He pressed himself against her and his hand slipped lower to her hips. Marinette took a sharp breath with a slight squeak. He was aroused as she was. She smiled into his kiss.

They were rudely interrupted by the flash of passing headlights.  
The car had arrived. In the back seat together she was practically sat on his lap. He held her thigh and she kissed his neck. Before they got there she held his face in her hand as she instructed him.

“Just don’t tell him where your hands have been. We were only supposed to have kissed.”

”Well, _I_ didn’t know that,” He teased only to realise, “but you did.” He smirked.

”So its our little secret, ok?”

”Yeah, I can live with that.”

Maybe Marinette could be a little selfish after all.


	4. The boyfriend.

“How is he?” Luka asked as he came to greet them outside.

“Almost better than you. You have a good eye as always, Luka.” His hand slipped into her back pocket and she greeted him with a kiss just off the side of his mouth. She had to go onto her tiptoes to reach since he didn’t bend down, his focus was on Chat. Luka raised his eyebrow as Marinette let out a little squeak but Chat kept his gaze. There was a flicker of recognition in his eyes that made Luka’s smile widen.

”I see.” He hissed affirmatively.   
Luka’s hand in her back pocket was in chat’s face as he followed them up the stairs to their apartment.

”Did you behave?” Luka asked as he removed her coat.

”Of course.” She replied, handing it Chat with a wink.

Luka opened the door and let them through, Marinette first with a smile and then a slight nod for Chat. Marinette led Chat through to the open living space. She pushed him down onto the chair and promptly sat on his lap. She threaded her fingers through his and brought his hand to her thigh, it was rather subtle but Chat caught on. He gave have a gentle squeeze as she pressed back against him. Her coat was over her lap so Luka might not have seen if it wasn’t for her telling squeak.   
  
Chat looked up as Luka passed them but he was smiling and didn’t even glance in their direction.  
  
“Take my coat, would you Luka?” Marinette turned in his lap to take his face in her hand again. Chat was clearly a little confused, thinking the coat was there to intentionally prevent Luka from seeing. But her tell had already given it away, he guessed. She kissed him briefly as she offered up the coat to Luka.

”So I take it he passed then?” Luka stated more than asked. Luka disappeared into a room to put her coat away and then came back to sit on the arm of the couch opposite them.  
“Definitely. And you?” Marinette was talking to her boyfriend but had turned to straddle Chat. She spoke as she faced him and it drove him wild as she hovered her mouth over his face while her words refused to acknowledge him.  
Marinette could feel her affect on him through his jeans and gently moved herself over him. His face felt heated as he suddenly remembered their audience, his eyes jumped over to see Luka’s face suddenly blossom into a grin.

”Yes. He passes.”

Chat spoke for the first time since arriving, trying to clear his voice first as Marinette continued to press against him and moved intentionally across his lap. “Either of you care to tell me what’s going on?”

”I’m surprised you can speak, have you gone soft little mouse?”

”Not at all, Can’t you see it? He’s having fun.” She ran her fingers through Chat’s hair and pulled on it gently as she brought her lips so close they brushed against his blushing ears. She whispered. “Your focus is impeccable, chaton. I wonder what _else_ you can do with it.” Marinette kissed back down along his jaw as he closed his eyes.

”Would you like the explanation now or.. after?” Luka teased, already knowing the answer.

”After.” He breathed out with a sigh opening his eyes to see Marinette lick her lips with a giggle.


	5. The game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Chat’s had his welcome gift. Its time for explanations...

Chat closed the zip to his jeans and sat back in his seat. “And, now for the truth?”

”Says the one in the mask.” Luka retorted half-mindedly, his attention reluctantly returning to Chat’s face.

”Ok, you got me, tell me what’s going on and I’ll take it off.”

”Just quickly, you’re not too busy are you? Don’t have an office job? 9 to 5 or a roommate?”

”Um, weird questions. No, no and no. But people will come find me if you murder me.”

”Wow, that hurt. Right here.” Luka teased. Pointing to his chest and doing his best pout.  
“We’re sorry for not being completely honest with you.” He stood up and walked over to them slowly.  
”You see, we had to check you were right for the game. Mari likes games. Don’t you little mouse.” He ran his finger along her jaw and used his thumb to brush along her lip where some of Chat remained. Luka turned to face their guest as he licked his thumb clean in a single motion.

  
Marinette sat in a puddle of herself on the floor, biting her lip as she watched her boys and the tension between them made her toes curl and a warm breeze ran over her exposed shoulder making her skin tingle. She managed a nod, the buns in her hair had become loose and flopped with the motion. The boys could hardly bring themselves to look away from her which only made her want them more.

Chat cleared his throat. “So, this game.” 

“You’re allowed to do anything she wants to do. But if the other catches you, you can’t touch her. You're allowed to finish of course but you’ll have an audience. And you won’t be allowed to touch her again until you catch the other one in the act. What do you think? Do you want to play?”

”I’m in for a game of cat and mouse.”

”Well, more like, Cat, mouse, snake.” Luka winked.

“I can see why you’d want to keep it exclusive..” Turning their gaze back to the girl on the floor.

“Your turn now Monsieur Chat.”  
  


“If we’re confessing then might as well..” He reached up to take off the cat mask. There were two audible intakes of breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. His well toned muscles on show. Old habits from years of modelling leaking through.

“Adrien Agreste? No way! I haven’t kissed a celebrity before let alone sucked off the one I used to-“ It was the first time she’d spoken in a while and her voice cracked in her excitement. 

”You’re a lucky girl, Marinette, but maybe save that one for later. You’ll thank me for it.” The last part he addressed to Adrien with a knowing smirk. “Anyway, the game requires you to move in for a few days. You good with that? We can start now or in the morning after you get some of your things?”

”Works for me. And I think we ought to start now, look at the mouse. It’d be cruel to leave her hanging after all.” Adrien smiled. Marinette was staring at him, words clearly sitting on the tip of her tongue as she fidgeted with her shorts.

”You’re right. Little mouse, you want to pick your treat? We can show him how you like it.”

Marinette grinned.


End file.
